Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Sha5na
Summary: Sam is slushied for the first time and instead of Quinn coming to the rescue, someone else does. Sam/OC and Klaine. Crap at summaries, please read and review :)
1. Absolute Beginners

**Chapter One: Absolute Beginners.**

Hey guys :) Sha5na here! So this is my first Glee fanfic and I'm very excited. It'll be a Sam/OC but there will be a lot of Klaine and a little bit of Britana and Finchel. Thank you and enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Glee or any of it's characters (sadly). I only own my OC Allie.**

* * *

Sam Evans walked down the empty halls of McKinley, he had just finished football practice and was about to leave for home when he was suddenly covered in a freezing cold liquid. Sam recognised the taste and smell and let out an exasperated sigh as he wiped his face in frustration.

"Welcome to Glee club, lady lips" Azimio Adams shouted in Sam's ear as he and David Karofsky laughed obnoxiously, swaggering down the hall further away from him.

Allison Anderson witnessed what had just happened and felt sorry for the boy, remembering the first time she herself had been slushied. Allie walked towards a frustrated Sam who she remembered had joined Glee club three days before. He was cute, she thought, he had blonde floppy hair, a nice body and big lips that made him look like an older more attractive version of Macualy Culkin when he was in Home Alone. Allie stopped in front of Sam, standing less than a foot away from him, their eyes locked and Allie opened her mouth to speak, though she was unsure of what to say.

"Hey, it's Sam, right?" She asked, knowing his name but afraid of sounding strange.

Sam smiled and nodded but felt as if she hadn't even noticed he was covered in slushie, "Yeah, hi" he answered.

"I'm Allie" She stated with a sympathetic smile. "Are you alright?" Sam nodded a yes in reply, even though he was embarrassed and freezing.

After a moment of awkward silence Allie furrowed her eyebrows together and exhaled, wondering what to do. Eventually she looked towards the girls bathrooms that were just down the halls from where they were standing. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up then" She said finally, gently placing her hand on Sam's arm and leading him down the hall.

* * *

Sam put his head under the tap on the bathroom sink, washing away the slushie from his face and hair. Allie handed him a towel after he stood up and he dried himself as she talked to him about Glee club. It hadn't taken Sam long to grasp that Allie wasn't much of a talker but she was at least making an effort to keep a conversation flowing and prevent things from becoming awkward again. Sam turned to her and she took the towel once more, wiping off some of the remaining slushie that Sam hadn't gotten at.

Sam noticed how close they were and took them moment to study her face. She was beautiful, he had heard boys talk about her in the locker room after football practice before he had even seen her. Although they would sometimes tease her if she had at one point rejected them because they were embarrassed, in Allie's eyes the boys were just too childish to date. Allie didn't seem to mind the name calling, she knew the reason for it and she honestly didn't care, she had bigger problems than that. Besides she found that having her own interests, good grades and a group of friends was all she needed to stay happy in high school.

The first time Sam had seen her was two weeks after he transferred to McKinley, they had bumped into each other in the hall and she had simply mumbled a sorry before continuing to walk down the corridor. The second time was when Glee club had practically flash mobbed the courtyard singing 'New York', he had stolen glances at her since then.

"You did a good thing by joining Glee, it may not seem like it now but you will love it. Plus we really needed an extra member" Allie smiled, looking up into Sam's eyes, she was at least three or four inches shorter than him. Sam looked down, noticing the cheerio uniform she was always sporting and wondering why she even bothered with Glee when she could be one of the most popular girls in school (you know, if she didn't completely brush off almost every ounce of male attention she got).

"Why do you bother?" Sam asked, Allie furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering what he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"Glee. I mean why do you put up with being slushied and bottom of the social ladder when you could have clean clothes all day and be at the top?" Allie thought for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I love Glee and everybody in it. Singing is my passion and once you get to know everybody you'll feel the same way. They grow on you and it's hard to even think about leaving. And I wouldn't be at the top" Allie chuckled at the last bit as she finished cleaning Sam up. He shook his head, gently taking the towel out of her hands.

"I hear the guys talk about you in the locker room. Trust me, you would" He insisted, Allie scoffed.

"Yeah if I sleep with all of them" Sam shook his head, even though he knew she was right. "Guys are assholes" She sighed, Sam shook his head again as Allie leaned against the sink, crossing her arms.

"Not all of them" Sam said smoothly, Allie smiled, he was such a flirt.

"I hear you're dueting with Kurt" She smirked, choosing not to reply to Sam's previous statement. She knew not all guys were assholes but she had met her fair share to make her think otherwise.

"Yeah, he was pretty persistent in asking me and he seems like a good guy" He shrugged, Allie nodded. Sam was a good guy too. She could tell from the moment she saw him, he had a certain look about him that made him look approachable.

Allie was shy, which was uncommon for a pretty cheerleader, but the only reason she had even become one in the first place was to please her mother who was head cheerleader all throughout highschool, she thought it was a great way to keep fit and become popular. Allie didn't have the popular part down yet but she was pretty fit.

Popularity and statuses were huge to Allie's mother and father, her father mostly, which was why he was ashamed of having a gay son, her mother didn't seem to mind, but that didn't matter because she was never really around. Allie's father was very proud of his children and he often spoke of them to his friends and employees, but if anyone had ever questioned his sons sexuality he would become quiet or lie about it. Her father would bring her brother fishing and hiking for a day or two when he could, he wanted him to be manlier. He had always hoped that his son liking boys would be a phase but he knew in the back of his mind it wasn't. Allie thought about this and sighed, her brother was one of her best friends and she hated it when people couldn't accept him for who he was.

Allie shook her head, getting back on track with her train of thought. "He is a good guy, he's my best friend, you know. He's very talented too. I'd be very surprised if you two didn't win this competition".

Sam smiled before thinking for a minute "Who are you going to duet with?" Allie thought hard before she cursed under her breath. Sam chuckled at her reaction and spoke, "Did you forget to ask somebody to duet with you?" He asked laughing, Allie jokingly scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No. Somebody forgot to ask _me _to duet with _them_" She joked, slightly laughing too. Allie glanced at her slim watch noticing the time. "Crap" She sighed letting her arm fall to her side "I have to go.." She said apologetically, Sam nodded, clearly disappointed.

"Oh alright.. Um, thanks for helping me get cleaned up" Sam smiled, Allie nodded and returned the smile as they walked out of the bathroom together. Sam walked with Allie without thinking about where he was going. The two continued to talk as they walked out into the parking lot and over to Allie's car. She turned to look at Sam who was staring at the vehicle in shock.

Sam exhaled as he placed his hands on his pockets checking the car out "Wow" He sighed, Allie chuckled, most people reacted like that. After all, it was a classic.

"It's a Ford Super DeLuxe" She grinned proudly, patting the hood. She had bought it herself. Her father had offered to help with the money but she refused. Allie's family was rich, her father owned a succesful company and her mother was a book editor who mostly spent time in New York but visited whenever she could. Allie had always liked the idea of being independent, which she was, she found that you could get a lot more from something if you worked hard for it.

Sam shook his head while grinning "Unbelievable. It's the one from the Karate Kid, isn't it?" Allie nodded as she took her keys out of her bag and fumbled with them, "Yeah, I saw it and just fell in love. Karate Kid is one of my favourite movies" Sam gasped.

"Mine too! I've watched it like seven times!" He shouted excitedly as Allie grinned at him and nodded in understanding. Sam suddenly got serious "Wax on, wax off" he said, impersonating Mr Miyagi, he even did the hand motions! Then again, you can't say that _without_ the hand motions, but Allie thought his horrible impression of the Japanese Karate mentor was hilarious and she burst into laughter, startling Sam when she began to snort. He hadn't expected her to laugh like Sandra Bullock's character in Miss Congeniality, Sam thought _this_ was hilarious and he burst into laughter. When they eventually managed to compose themselves Allie turned to Sam.

"I should go now. I'm really late. Um.. Do you want a ride?" Allie asked, trying to be kind, truth was she probably wouldn't have the time to get back home even a minute late if she gave him a ride, but he was really nice and she didn't want to seem rude.

Sam thought for a moment before he shook his head "No, that's okay. My house isn't far from here" Sam said, he wasn't lying, his _home _really wasn't far, a fifteen minute walk maybe, but the main reason he didn't take up Allie's offer on a ride home was because he and the rest of his family lived in a motel and he would be ashamed if she found out that he was homeless.

Allie nodded "You sure?" She asked, it wouldn't have been polite to just say 'okay' and drive off. Sam nodded and smiled. "Alright well it was nice to meet you, Sam" Sam nodded and waved.

"Bye" He waved before walking away, Allie hopped in her car pulling out her phone before she started it. She sent a quick text to her father telling him that she was at Kurt's house and that he was helping her with homework. Allie's father liked Kurt so he wouldn't be mad at her for being She then sent a quick text to Kurt.

**Allison: If my dad calls I just left your house, k?**

Kurt replied a minute later.

**Kurt: Sure.**

Allie smiled at how reliable her friend was and she started her car, exiting the parking lot. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it up, keeping an eye on the road as she read the text.

**Kurt: Wait a minute.. Where _were_ you?**

Allie chuckled, typing her reply quickly.

**Allison: Your Oh-So-Handsome duet partner lost his slurginity so I helped him :P**

Allie smiled again, putting her phone on the dashboard. She was at a traffic light when her phone alerted her of a new message. The light was red so she picked it up again. It was from Kurt.

**Kurt: *Posh English accent* Oh how chivalrous of you! And I've been talking to my dad and he thinks it would be best if I didn't duet with Sam.**

Allie scratched her head and typed her reply after seeing the light was still red.

**Allison: But who are you going to duet with?**

The light finally went green and she started driving once again. She hoped she would get to duet with Kurt, Breadstix was her favourite restaurant and she really wanted a free meal. When she finally got home she noticed her father wasn't there so she was happy for that. She walked straight to the kitchen and cut herself a slice of cake that had been left over from her fathers birthday two days before. She sat at the kitchen table and began eating as she checked her phone again and saw Kurt had replied, when she read his reply, she was disappointed.

**Kurt: Quinn, I texted her and she said yes. So now you have my Oh-So-Handsome-Ex duet partner all to yourself. No need to thank me.**

Allie sighed, Sam was a good guy but did he have what it took to beat Quinn and Kurt? And would he even want to duet with Allie? And how would she ask him? She texted Kurt back.

**Allison: Kurt, we could've won this competition together. We could've had it ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Kurt: Haha! Allie I think a little friendly competition would be fun. I'm kind of getting sick of blowing the class away everytime we duet.**

Allie was about to reply to Kurt's message when she received another.

**Kurt: Who am I kidding. I could never get tired of that!**

Allie laughed and sighed before replying.

**Allison: Haha alright then, good luck with the competition. May the best preformer win ;)**

**Kurt: You too, good luck ;)**

Allie put her phone down and finished her slice of cake, she walked back into the kitchen and put her plate and fork in the sink. She sat on the kitchen counter and began to wonder what song she should ask to sing with Sam. It would be awkward while they practiced. Allie sighed once more, she knew Sam couldn't hurt her the way she had been hurt before. She was almost certain he liked guys so he could never break her heart and she would make sure that she would take getting to know him slowly. She wouldn't let herself get hurt again. She promised herself she wouldn't get too close to him. She wouldn't make a mistake like the one she made before.

She couldn't.


	2. Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter Two: Too Close For Comfort.**

Hey guy :) Sha5na here! Sorry I didn't update sooner but it was quite hard to break the Second-Chapter-Barrier :P Anyway here's the second chapter. Thank you for reviewing and following! :D Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Glee or any of it's characters (sadly). I only own my OC Allie. There will be more OC's added later.**

* * *

"So! Who is up first today?" Mr Schue grinned enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and walking to the front of the piano. Allie sat in the front row, playing with her hair as she sat beside Kurt who stuck up his hand. Allie dropped the strand of hair she was twirling around her finger and straightened her cheerio uniform. Sam was sitting two rows behind her and she could practically feel his eyes watching her.

"Mr Schue, if I may" Kurt said quickly, Mr Schue smiled and nodded.

"You may" He said politely, walking over to an empty seat and sitting in it as Kurt stood up and glided to where Mr Schue had just stood. He put a hand on his hips and flashed everyone a smile.

"As many of you know, I had a partner but due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership" Kurt said, Allie turned, curious to see Sam's reaction. Sam looked to Allie at the same moment and the two gave each other a small smile before looking back to Kurt. Mr Schue looked to the rest of the class, confused by Kurt's new decision.

"Ohh-kay. So who are you going to duet with?" He asked, Kurt smiled and looked at Quinn. She stood up, smiled and strutted over to Kurt with both hands on her hips.

"Me" She admitted proudly, Mr Schue nodded.

"Alright then, whenever you're ready" Mr Schue smiled, Kurt and Quinn nodded in union.

"Hit it" Kurt nodded to the band, they immediately began to play and as soon as they did everyone cheered. They all loved the song.

Kurt started to shimmy and Quinn was twirling as they waited for their que to sing. Quinn was the first to do so.

_"Baby look at me_

_And tell me what you see_

_You ain't seen the best of me yet_

_Give me time I'll make you forget the rest"_

Kurt hopped over to Quinn and she began to dance again as he took his turn to sing.

_"I got more in me_

_And you can set it free_

_I can catch the moon in my hands _

_Don't you know why I am?"_

Quinn and Kurt sang together now, their voices synchronizing perfectley.

_"Remember my name"_

Now the whole Glee club joined in with them as they continued on with the song.

_"Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby remember my name_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember"_

Kurt started off the second verse and everyone stopped singing, they clapped and cheered him on and Allie had a feeling it would be _very _hard to top this or Santana and Mercedes and it would be extremely difficult to win once Finn and Rachel sang their duet, she was sure they had something brilliant planned.

_"Baby hold me tight_

_Cause you can make it right_

_You can shoot me straight to the top_

_Give me love and take all I've got to give"_

Quinn jokingly pushed Kurt out of the way and Kurt pretended to look offended by the blonde, but then laughed slightly, the two shared a big smile and Quinn started singing as her and Kurt shimmied to the beat, everyone was laughing and having fun and Allie felt as if she had lost the competion before even competing, but he was happy Kurt and Quinn was doing so well and cheered them on with the rest of the class as Quinn sang.

_"Baby I'll be tough_

_Too much is not enough _

_I can grab your heart `til it breaks_

_Ooh I got what it takes"_

The whole Glee class joined in again as the song finished off and Kurt sent Allie a funny eyebrows raised look as if to say "Good luck" Allie laughed at her best friend and clapped to the music.

_"Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever _

_I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and cry_

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_Flame!_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby remember my name_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Remember my name!_

_Fame! I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and cry_

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby remember my name_

_Fame! _

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_High!_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and cry _

_Fame!"_

After the performance was done everyone cheered and congratulated the duet as Quinn and Kurt gasped for breath. Their performance had so much energy that no one felt confident about winning anymore. Well, all except for Santana and Mercedes. Allie wondered whether herself and Sam could do as well as Quinn and Kurt had. They could, Allie hadn't heard Sam sing yet, for all she knew he could be a young Frank Sinatra. She wondered what she could sing with him, she would be reluctant in singing a love song with him but wouldn't rule it out as she really wanted to win the competition.

Allie shook her hear, reminding herself that she hadn't even asked Sam to sing with her yet and he might not agree. But then again, it was sing with Allie or not sing at all, everybody already had a partner and Allie new that the new guy wasn't going to back out of the first assignment.

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school and Allie picked up her bag and walked out of the her English class with the rest of the students. Kurt was waiting at Allie's locker and he immediately started asking questions.

"Did you ask Sam to duet with you yet? Did he say yes? What are you singing? Did you like my performance?" Kurt rushed excitedly, Allie rolled her eyes at her friend, opening her locker and putting in the books she wouldn't need for homework and taking out the ones she would.

"No, I didn't ask me yet and I think he'll say yes cause" Allie looked at her friend and shrugged "What choice does he have really" Kurt nodded, knowing she was right as she turned back to her locker and continued fishing for books "Um, I don't have a specific song picked out yet. It depends on his voice, but I have a few fool-proof ideas and.." She paused before turning her head to Kurt once more "What was the last one?"

"My performance"

"Oh yeah, it was great. Lots of energy, great vocalizing. Perfect" Allie finished, smiling at Kurt, he seemed pleased with her answers and nodded as she closed her locker. When the two turned they saw Sam approaching them, Kurt winked and said goodbye, leaving just before Sam reached them.

"Hey Allie" Sam greeted, Allie gave a courteous nod as her way of greeting him. "So, uh, Kurt and Quinn were pretty awesome, huh?"

Allie nodded again "Yeah, it's gonna be a tough competition" Sam nodded, a silence fell over them as they both wondered what to say next. Allie spoke next "I was thinking that because you and I don't have partners that we could-" Sam cut her off mid sentence, finishing it for her.

"Do the duet together? I was about to ask you the same thing! Sure, I'd love to!" Sam grinned, Allie smiled and nodded.

"Great" She exclaimed happily.

"When do you want to practice?"

"Now, if you have the time" Allie shrugged noticing the guitar in Sam's hand. Sam nodded but looked around, noticing the remaining students in the hallway.

"Sure. But not here" He stated, Allie chuckled and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well obviously" Sam reddened as Allie looked around for a quiet place to practice. "Here" She said, pointing to an empty Geography room. The two walked towards and into the classroom. Sam looked up at the ceiling, where the models of the planets hung.

"I love astronomy. Something about all that space makes my problems seem kind of small" Sam admitted, Allie stopped walking and thought for a moment. That was a nice way of looking at it, Allie liked astronomy too, but only because it was so hard to comprehend. Sam stood under Mars and pointed to it. "That one's Venus, planet of love" He said smoothly, Allie chuckled slightly at his mistake and shook her head.

"It's actually not Venus. That one's Mars, which is planet of war" Allie smirked, she pointed to a slightly bigger yellow ball that hung not too far from the model of Mars. "That's Venus" She smiled, crossing her arms and leaning against a nearby table. Sam nodded, quickly coming up with a smart reply.

"Which one are we on?" Allie stood up straight and gave a quick snort-laugh.

"Oh god! You sound scripted! Have you always been this cheesy or have you just watched every chick flick ever made and learned from those?" She joked, Sam laughed and put his guitar strap around himself.

"I'd have to say a bit of both. Now come on, we gotta practice if we want to win this thing" Sam smiled, Allie nodded and moved a bit closer to Sam.

"What do you want to do first?" She questioned, Sam fixed his guitar on him as he spoke.

"Ok well I want to start off with the choreography" He stated with a childish smile before twirling once as he said; "Singing will be easy so I'll start playing" Sam began strumming. Allie smiled, resting her hands on her hips as she watched Sam's fingers move about the neck of the guitar, earning a unique sound from each one. Allie could play a lot of instruments but never quite got into guitar, she prefered the piano anyway. "Alright, now get behind me" Sam smiled mischievously, Allie shook her head, embarrassed. "Get behind me" Sam insisted lightheartedly, Allie laughed a little bit but complied, walking over and standing behind him. "Good. Now grab my hips" He smirked as Allie to snickered and shook her head.

"No, Sam. This isn't the bump and grind!" Allie snorted, Sam chuckled but returned to what he was going to say.

"And start swaying" He grinned, Allie was too shy to put her hands on Sam's hips so instead she swayed on her own and continued to watch his fingers move back and forth on the guitar strings. "And now here's the cool part. Give me your hand" He said softly, Allie looked at him questioningly but gave him right hand. Sam guided her hand to the part of the guitar that his hand had previously been on and he placed her fingers softly on the strings.

"Do you know how to play?" Sam asked, Allie shrugged.

"Kinda" She admitted. Sam smiled and showed her how to move her fingers. He began strumming again and she stuck her tongue out in concentration as she moved her fingers back and fourth like Sam had showed her.

"Yeah, that's it, you've got it" Sam smiled at how well Allie was doing, he looked at her again and saw how her tongue was poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. He had seen her do that before in different classes during tests and whatnot and he thought it was really cute. Allie felt his gaze on her and looked up, their faces were inches apart and Sam got a strong urge to kiss her.

So he did.

As the space between them closed Allie knew she should stop Sam, but she didn't. Sam's hands immediately snaked around Allie but she stood still, not knowing how to react. In her head Allie was shouting a million curses at herself but her body was too late to react. They were already French kissing by the time she moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him off.

"Shit!" She cursed to herself, kicking a nearby chair as Sam regained his breath. "I shouldn't have let you kiss me" She stated, sounding furious with herself, she was furious with herself. She _never _let herself get that close to people, especially boys. But he just kissed her! Out of the blue. And she didn't stop him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sam stuttered, mentally kicking himself in the ass. Well there went any chance he had with her.

"I can't belive I let that happen! I _fucking_ promised myself I wouldn't! I can't get too close to people because I get attached and then they hurt me or I hurt them! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Allie was really pissed, Sam felt like a complete fool. He couldn't help himself, they had been so close and he looked into her eyes and just.. Melted. He didn't mean to hurt her and he certainly didn't want to scare her away. But.. That kiss. Sam could still taste her strawberry lip balm.

"I'm not ready for a relationship or anything and I am _certainly _not ready to sing with you!" She paused for a moment before speaking again "I'm sorry. I don't want to be your duet partner anymore" Before Sam could say anything Allie left the room, feeling incredibly guilty for letting Sam kiss her, or even making him feel that it was _okay _to kiss her.

She had let Sam down and disappointed herself and she owed it to herself to keep the promise she had made and to keep herself from getting hurt again.

* * *

**So that was chapter two, gotta be honest I thought the ending was shite. It really didn't turn out the was I wanted it to :/ Anyway R/R what you thought and thanks for reading :D Bye ;)**


End file.
